Bunny Days
by Sheimare
Summary: Mitsukuni is no longer the boy lolita everyone has come to love. Now he is a grown man with a life with his girlfriend Airi. They endure so much pain and heart ache. Will they finally be happy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She opens her eyes to the light pink walls. Everything is blurry, like it usually is when somebody wakes up. She blinks her emerald green eyes a few times, her light brown ringlets are scattered all over the pillow. The window was open sending in the scent of cherry blossoms into the room. She feels someone's hand slide around her thin waist. She holds the hand by interlacing her fingers with the fingers that was much bigger than her own. "Mitsukuni." She says softly to no replay. "Mitsukuni it's time to get up." Still no reply. She chuckles and turns around to a fair skinned man with long blond hair, his dark chocolate eyes were wide open and looking at her. She smiles and chuckles. "You were awake this whole time?" He gives off a smile.  
"Yes." He says in a deep silk like voice.  
"Then why didn't you answer, silly?"  
"I wanted this moment to last." She can feel her heart racing. He always makes her heart race.  
"You're just being silly."  
"No." He gets really close. "I wanted to admire your body." He whispers to her. She blushes a lot and jumps up.  
"We have to go! Everyone is waiting at the airport!" She rushes to get some clothes on.

She turns around and Mitsukuni has propped himself up on his left arm. He looks at her with a serious face. "I don't get it Airi."  
"Get what?"  
"I always make advances at you and you just change the subject. I mean, we've gone out for three years but it seems like you don't want….."  
"Like I don't want…What?" He just shakes his head and stands. He is shirtless with a solid six pack. When he stretches his abs stay perfect. He walks over and gets on his jeans and a bright bluish teal color shirt and a bright orange jacket.

Airi looks at the floor guiltily. She knew what he meant but she felt scared every time he would try and tease her. Mitsukuni ruffles her hair and smiles. "Don't worry about it Airi. When you're ready you're ready. It's just not now." He says kindly. "We have to meet everyone at the airport. Haru chan and Tama chan are coming back." He takes her hand and runs out with her. She smiles happily and laughs as he practically drags her to the car. He starts it up and drives there in the pure white convertible. Once there, they rush inside to see Kyoya, Hikaru, Karou, and Mori waiting out front. They all look over at them.  
"It's about time." Hikaru says sarcastically.  
"We thought you wouldn't be here." Karou says seriously.  
"Well having a bit too much fun you two?" Kyoya says smugly. Mori stays silent looking away from them. Mitsukuni laughs and pulls Airi close.  
"Yeah we didn't get to finish! Is there any vacant rooms around here?!"  
"Pervert." The twins say at the same time.

People start flooding the terminal from the plane that had just landed. They all look around. The twins keep looking the opposite way of the other, Mori is tall and has no problem seeing, Mitsukuni has Airi on his shoulders to get a better view. She spots familiar blond and brown hair. "I think I found them!" They rush over and glomp the tall blond and the short brunette. They hug and laugh then Tamaki quiets them down.  
"We have some news." He announces dramatically. Everyone waits with anticipation. Tamaki holds Haruhi close. "We are going to have a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the way home, Airi's heart is filled with pain and sorrow. The tears are on the brims of her eyes but she tries not to cry. She looks out the window and see's that the cherry blossoms are almost in bloom. She has always had a secret dream about the cherry blossoms, a dream she never told anyone. Not even Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni pulls off to the side of the road and looks at Airi. "What's wrong?" He asks sternly.  
"Nothing." She says softly.  
"Ever since we left the airport you've been moping."  
"No I haven't!" She whines.  
"Airi the truth…. Please I wanna help you….."

Airi turns and looks at him with tears finally overflowing. "I'm upset…. Tamaki and Haruhi are having a baby…. They looked so happy….." She is sniffling and sobbing. "I won't ever get to feel that happiness with you…."  
"What do you mean? You're happy with me right?"  
"Yes…. But the happiness of being a mother will never happen…." Mitsukuni finally understands and hugs her. She sobs into his chest.  
"You don't need to have a baby to be a mother Airi…. There is always adoption or the possibility of a surrogate…." Airi continues sobbing.  
"It's not the same Mitsukuni…. It's just not….." Her voice breaks and trails off. Mitsukuni knew how she felt. He wasn't much of a fan of those methods either but he knew it may be the only chance they have.

He holds her until she calms a bit and drives to their house. Airi rushes to the back and Mitsukuni goes inside and grabs something in his desk. He holds it in his hand for awhile and takes a deep breath. He takes one step and stops. He then puts it back into the drawer. He whispers sadly. "Not yet…. now isn't the time….. Maybe…. tonight there can be a chance." He smells the aroma of sashimi that is now filling the house. He goes out back to get Airi. She's looking up at the orchard of cherry blossoms Mitsukuni had specially planted for her. She's just watching as they are partially bloomed. He walks over and holds her from behind. He kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear. "Dinner's ready." She stays perfectly still for a moment and nods.  
"Airi…. I know you don't want to have sex…. of the fear you may get your hopes up…. but maybe it could help your stress a little… I'm not saying today…. but when you want to…. don't hold it back ok….?" She nods and stands.

They walk inside and eat then head up to the bedroom. Airi goes and gets a shower and Mitsukuni takes his shirt off. Airi walks out in nothing but a towel and looks innocently at Mitsukuni. He smiles a bit and holds her tight. She looks up and kisses him with passion. "I love you…. Mitsukuni…." She says in a low yet soft voice.  
"I love you too." He begins to kiss her neck softly. His kisses feel like angel kiss. She moans quietly. He leads her to bed for a night they will always remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mitsukuni has her pinned down to the bed by her wrists and is kissing her wildly. The towel has revealed her porcelain doll-like body to her just as fair skinned lover. He proceeds to kissing down her smooth, curvy body as she squirms and moans to each of his equally angel like kisses. "M-Mitsukuni….!" She moans breathlessly as he kisses just above her abdomen. She pants lightly and her face is blood red. She tries to wiggle her hands free but her body wouldn't allow her. He makes his way down to her thigh before releasing her wrists. He unbuttons his pants and slides them off. She see's his member full and erect. She blushes wildly as he spreads her legs and towers over her. His eyes look at her lustfully.  
"Your body is finally mine." He whispers to her. His voice sends shivers down her spine as she lets out a small gasp. He grabs one of her thighs and lifts it a bit then teases her entrance. She bites her lower lip, bracing for what happens next. Mitsukuni gently slides in and grips her thigh sensually. She lets out another soft moan as he stays inside her for a moment.

After a minute or two he begins to slowly thrust into her. His skin smoothly glides against hers. Each gentle thrust made Airi give out a small, soft, breathless moan of pleasure. He puts the thigh in his hand over his shoulder to get a bit more out of her. She wraps her arms around him and combs her fingers through his hair. He decided to speed up just a bit to see what would happen. Her moans become a bit louder as he did that, and his name escapes her lips. He decided not to go any faster due to it being her first time. The gentle thrusts seemed to go on for many blissful hours. Mitsukuni couldn't help himself and came inside of her. She shivers in pleasure as his hot seed flowed inside, then she came along with him. Mitsukuni pulls out and looks at Airi. She is looking deeply into his eyes and smiles. Mitsukuni holds her and flops onto his side. They both laugh and then Airi falls right to sleep. He brushed her hair out of her face and whispers to himself. "Maybe tomorrow." He smiles happily and falls asleep beside his love.

The next morning Airi wakes up and finds a note on her pillow. It's perfect handwriting reads. "I went to talk to Takashi about some things. I will be home later. Haru Chan called and said she wanted to go out and talk with you." Airi sighs and looks at her phone and goes to Haruhi's name.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Airi waits for Haruhi at the mall. Airi was familiar with the mall since she would go there a lot to relax and be a normal person. Haruhi walks up to her and sits beside her. "Hey Airi."  
"Hey Haruhi." She takes a sip of a cup that she had by her feet.  
"How have you and Honey Senpai been?"  
"Ok I guess."  
"Just ok? Wow that doesn't sound good." Haruhi states bluntly.  
"I mean. We are great. It's just some things that we can't seem to overcome."  
"Like what? I thought you and Honey Senpai didnt fight?"  
"We don't. Its stuff that isn't anyones fault…. Like…." She glances at Haruhi's stomach and then down at her feet. "Like having children….." She says sadly.

Haruhi's eyes widen and then looks at her face. "A-Airi…. I'm so sorry… If me and Tamaki would have known-"  
"That's just it, you didn't… So no hard feelings. I guess I do feel a bit jealous." She interrupted.  
"I won't ask why or how…. But I feel so bad."  
"Dont really it's ok." She waves her arms around frantically. "I can't ask you not to be excited for your baby or to be respectful of me and Mitsukuni. It's not fair to you and Tamaki. I'm sorry. I'm just rambling."  
"Airi, if you need anything let me know ok…. I respect the fact that this is a hard thing to go through. So if you feel like you need to just talk or hang out… let me know."  
"Thank you Haruhi. That means a lot. We haven't told anyone else this…. So please don't say anything."  
"I promise."

Airi had left the mall and went home. She walks in the door and the house is dark and quiet. "Mitsukuni?" She yells. She sees a dark trail of something on the ground. She turns on the light and sees that it's a dark red trail of rose petals. She follows them to the backyard. There is a sharply dressed Mitsukuni with a candlelight dinner for two under the cherry blossoms. He bows like the days back in the Host Club. He looks at her with his dark brown eyes and silkily says  
"Welcome back angel. Why don't we sit for dinner?" He smiled handsomely and pulls out a chair for Airi. He sits across from her as they eat their dinner. A butler comes out and switches the palates.  
"What's this Mitsukuni?" Airi asks with a tilt of her head.  
"It's a special cake that I had Yunino whip up. Its an old recipe passed down in her family."

Airi lifts the lid and looks at the cake with wide eyes. It was a chocolate mousse cake with a chocolate glaze, whipped cream, and a cherry, but sitting on top of the cherry and around the stem, was a brilliant diamond ring that shone like a million stars in the candlelight. "Mitsukuni….? Is…." She looks up at him, he is now on one knee before her. He takes her hand and kisses it.  
"Airi. You would make me the happiest man in the world… if you will marry me…." Airi tears up, her heart is in her throat and no words will come out, only happy sobs. After a moment she finally gets the words out.  
"Yes." She sobs. "I will." Mitsukuni takes the ring off the cherry and puts it on her finger. A perfect fit. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him lovingly. "I love you, Mitsukuni."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mitsukuni holds Airi in his arms. His bare chest is against her bare back; the sun peeks through the window and shines in Airi's eyes. She laces her fingers with his and smiles happily. She feels warm and fuzzy. Like she had just come out of a wonderful dream, but it wasn't a dream. She and Mitsukuni were engaged. She couldn't wait to tell everyone. She wanted to jump up and yell out the window, but was too comfortable. There was a knock at the door and Mitsukuni stirs. "Yes?" He asks drowsily.  
"Masters Hitachiin, Ootori, Morinozuka, Suoh, and Mistress Fujioka is here to see you sir." Said a maid from in the hall. He sits up and Airi looks at him. He looks tired with circles under his eyes.  
"Tell them we will be down in a moment." Footsteps travel down the hall and he rubs his eyes.  
"Morning Mitsukuni." Airi whispers. He looks at her and smiles.  
"How'd you sleep?" He asks as he kissed her head. She giggle and looks up.  
"Better than you. When did you fall asleep?" He checks his watch.  
"Oh about…. an hour ago."  
"What?! Why so late?" She sits up and doesn't cover herself. He smiles and kisses her neck, then gently rests his chin on her shoulder.  
"I was so happy. I just watched you sleep. Then before I realized it, it was morning." She caresses his cheek and leans her head on his.  
"Knucklehead."

They get dressed and head downstairs. They are all talking and waiting in the living room. Tamaki looks up and grins. "Good morning Honey Senpai!" He blurts energetically as usual.  
"Tamaki I told you. Call me Mitsukuni now." Mitsukuni smiles at everyone and looks at Takashi who has a glint of pride in his eye. "So now that everyone is here we can make this offical. You are the first people we have told." He wraps an arm around Airi and grins handsomely. "Airi and I are engaged!" Airi looks around the room checking each of their reactions. The twins look shocked and are speechless. Kyoya smirks and moves his glasses up.  
"Well it's about time." He says calmly. Haruhi smiles and stands up.  
"That's great! Congrats you two!" Haruhi smiles. Tamaki is jumping up and down like an idiot clapping his hands. Mori walks over and puts his hands on both of their heads and rubs smiling and looking proud.  
"Congratulations."

Mitsukuni and Airi look at each other and smiles. Tamaki composes himself and takes his king role."Tonight! We celebrate!" Mitsukuni looks disappointed.  
"Well that's not fair to Haruhi. She can't celebrate. How about we just go out? Whatever we come across will be our celebration. Or if Haruhi knows of any place to celebrate that doesn't require sushi or drinking." Haruhi thinks.  
"Well. There is always the Karaoke Lounge."  
"Then we shall go there. Lets all meet back here tonight." They all left until the evening rolled around.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Airi is sitting in the limo with everyone. They are all conversing with each other. She is quietly sitting between Mitsukuni and Haruhi. Mitsukuni and Mori are talking about kendo. Haruhi and Tamaki are in a debate about baby names, the twins and Kyoya are in a back and forth argument about the importance of a schedule. Airi knew this was her and Mitsukuni's night, but she felt off. Like all the happiness from earlier passed. She felt the depression creep into her mind. The thought of her and Mitsukuni being old and having no children, the thought of adopting a child and having the child being taken away by their biological families, having a surrogate run off with their unborn child. She feared the other ways. She feared that their chance of happiness will be ripped out from under their feet. She also had the aching thought that Mitsukuni would want to have children and would get tired of waiting and leave her. She felt her hand being squeezed. She comes back into reality and sees Mitsukuni looking at her. "Airi…. Are you ok….?" She realized it was quiet and she looked around. Every eye was on her. She nodded.  
"Yeah I'm ok…." She whispered quietly. Mitsukuni pulls her face close, and with his thumb wipes under her eye. She was crying.

He knew what she was thinking of. He always knew. He holds her tightly and buries her face into his chest and strokes her hair. All three years that they were together, it has been a huge burden on her shoulders. The first time she told him about her infertility, she tried to break up with him after a talk with his father. His father expected them to be married and to produce grandchildren to heir the Haninozuka name. She knew she couldn't comply with what Mitsukuni's father wanted and tried to leave him. She loves him, and they both know they can't keep it a secret.

The rest of the ride to the karaoke bar was silent. Everyone sang, except Airi. She had a million things on her mind. Mitsukuni sees her phone light up and in big letters spelled 'DAD'. He taps her leg and she looks up. She picks it up and walks out of the bar and answers. "Hey dad." She tries to sound a bit happier.  
"Hey Airi! Sorry its been awhile sweetie! Work has piled up!" A middle aged man speaks on the other end. He is very loud and enthusiastic.  
"It's ok dad. I know you and Yoko have been really busy lately" She leans against the brick building and tries to relax.  
"So what's up with you and Mitsukuni? Anything new?" She can hear the ringing of a spoon stirring around in his morning coffee through the phone.  
"Yeah actually. We were going to tell you later on, but now that I actually have you."  
"Airi are you-"  
"Engaged!" She steps in before she said the other word. She hasn't even told her father about her inability. The only other person who knows is her sister Yoko.

There is a noise that sounds like the phone dropped and a loud "MY DAUGHTER IS GETTING MARRIED!" On the other end. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.  
"Jeez dad…. You're on the other side of the world and you're embarrassing me." He picks the phone up and starts asking the usual 'when where and what do I wear' thing. He then starts to laugh and goes a bit silent.  
"Then before you know it… I'll be a grandpa…." Airi knew it was coming, but didn't react to it. She tries to stay numb during the whole thing. "Airi…" Her father speaks solemnly. "Don't…. Grow up too fast…. Ok? I still want you to be my little girl…." She can hear the tears in his eyes.  
"Dad..." She could feel her emotions stir up again.  
"I remember your mom….. Telling me she was having you. I told her right then. 'She will be a beautiful baby girl.' The first time I looked at you, I prayed that you would live a happy life. When we brought you home, I pleaded that you find love. Tell me…. Airi was…. I a good father…. Did I make you happy?" He was in tears now and so was Airi. She slid down the wall and sobbed with her father over the phone.  
"Yes daddy…. You raised me the best you could on your own…. You gave me the love of both parents. We had great times, and bad times. I love you daddy. I always will." She covered her mouth so the sobs weren't so loud.  
"I love you too sweetheart"

They both say goodbye and Airi sits there sobbing. Mitsukuni walks out and kneels beside her. "You ok?!" He looks panicked and scared. She nods and looks at him.  
"I told dad about the engagement and he got emotional on me." Mitsukuni looks relieved and helps her up. She hugs him tight and sobs in his chest. He strokes her hair and lets her cry.  
"It's ok Airi… Cry it out…." He kisses the top of her head and rests his cheek where he kissed. She starts laughing while sobbing.  
"And i'm pretty sure all of America knows we are engaged now thanks to dad." She sniffles and laughs. Mitsukuni laughs with her and looks at her grinning.  
"Hmmmm."  
"What?" She asks wiping her tears.  
"Airi Haninozuka… I think it rolls off the tongue." She blushes at his comment. He smirks and kisses her. "I love you Airi."  
"I love you more, Mitsukuni."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few months have passed and it was Airi and Mitsukuni's wedding day. They were about to postpone the wedding due to Airi getting food poisoning from bad fish. Airi is getting help from maids with her gown. It's a sleek white gown with a embroidered design. The design is also on the tip of the train. Her hair is pulled up into a bun and has a long veil. Her makeup is really light. She and Mitsukuni agreed upon a small wedding. Friends, family, and the house servants. Haruhi walks in. Shes bigger and waddles over to Airi. "You look amazing Airi!" She smiles to her. Airi looks at her stomach and smiles.  
"How much longer?" She asks, use to Haruhi's pregnancy.  
"About eleven weeks." She rubs her stomach and smiles. "Tamaki is ecstatic that it's a girl."  
"Oh it's a girl!?" Airi claps and Haruhi looks like she put her foot in her mouth.  
"I wasn't suppose to tell you yet…."  
"I'm glad you did! Still being ill has had me in a bummed mood all day."  
"You're still sick? Have you been to a doctor?"  
"Yeah. I got food poisoning from bad fish. I'm ok now just that leftover icky feeling."

Haruhi looks at her face. "You do look really pale…."  
"I'm fine really." The maids helping her leave and another one walks in.  
"Two minutes miss Airi." She bows to her. Airi gives a slight bow back and Haruhi heads to the door.  
"Congrats Airi. I hope you and Mitsukuni are really happy." She flashes Airi a wide smile before walking out. Airi feels a bit light headed but takes her position. The maid comes to get her taking her to her father. A middle aged man with salt and pepper hair and a business type mustache to match. He is in a white suite and smiles at her.  
"You look beautiful Airi." He kisses her cheek and hooks his arm with her. Once the music plays, a huge pair of double doors open and they walk down the aisle. Mitsukuni stares at Airi and smiles wide getting a bit teary. All the sickness that she felt, at the pain and sadness over the past few months went away.

Once to Mitsukuni, the ceremony proceeded. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He noticed she was still pale and leaned over to her and whispers. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine. I'm still getting over the food poisoning." She whispers back, trying to pay attention.  
"Still…. Should we wait for the honeymoon?"  
"No. I'm fine. We need a vacation sweetie. After all the work you had to do, the wedding planning, the meetings. We need this. A few weeks away will be amazing." The minister clears his throat and Mitsukuni straightens up and yells.  
"I DO!" The room giggles and the minister glares at him.  
"I asked you if you had your vows Mr Haninozuka."

Mitsukuni turns red and clears his throat facing Airi. "A-Airi. The moment I met you, my life changed. You seen me as a kid, and I had fallen for you, I didn't see my old self taking you as a wife, and loving you. So I grew up. To be the man you see now. I love you Airi. I always will." Airi is teary and starts her vows.  
"Honey…" He hadn't heard her call him that in a long time. "The first time I seen you, I had feelings for you. No matter how you changed, and how quickly, I loved you. It felt odd. Because as a lolita, or as a man, the women loved you." They all chuckle a bit. "But my eyes were glued to you. I pictured this moment after our first kiss. I love you more than life."

They exchange rings and kiss. After pictures they hugged everyone and everyone seen them off for their honeymoon. While in the limo, Airi leaned against Mitsukuni and dozed off. He plays with her hair and chuckles. He hears the squealing of car tires and looks to their right, he sees headlights and shields Airi. "AIRI!" That was all he managed to get out before the crunch of metal filled the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Airi opens her eyes. Everything is fuzzy. She sees a figure beside her. But she knew it wasn't Mitsukuni. The person smelled of cigarette smoke and expensive cigar. "Dad…?" Her heart sped up. She had no idea what happened or where she was.  
"Airi… Oh thank god you're ok…" She's still trying to get her bearings.  
"Wheres Mitsukuni?" Her father stays silent. "Dad…. Where is he?" She still can't really see and is freaking out.  
"Sweetie he's in surgery. He shielded you when the car hit the Limo." Her heart could almost be heard cracking. Her body feels numb. She gets her vision back, only to be blurred by tears.  
"Tell me he's alive…. Dad tell me he's ok!" She squeaked. He shifts his eyes to the floor and shakes his head.  
"I don't know…. They haven't told me anything. If you want, I can go ask his father. They are all out there waiting for some good news." He stands and walks out of the room.

Airi sits up and looks around the room. There are flowers and other things that look like were sent by the Host Club. She slowly swings her feet around and slides off the hospital bed. She then proceeds to the bathroom. Her face is a bit bruised, and she has a bandage around her head. The rest of her body looks fine, but is really sore. She just looks in the mirror and cries. She lays her hands up against the sink to keep her steady. "Why…." She asks herself. Why did he do that…. If he dies….." She curls her hands into fists, her tears fall into the pure white sink and slowly slide down. She then felt a pain in her stomach, and soon felt the acid in the back of her throat, she knew she was going to get sick. She lifted the toilet seat up and proceeded to heave into the toilet. She was still in pain in her stomach and stayed by the toilet bowl in case.

There's a knock on the door and her father quietly asks if she's in there. "Yeah dad… i'm ok. Just…. I'll be out soon."  
"Alright sweetie…." After he moved away, she flushed the toilet and stood up to wash her hands and rinse her mouth out. She opens the door to see everyone there.  
"Airi!" Tamaki looks really worried as well as everyone else.  
"I'm fine guys its ok." She started to feel really weak and lightheaded.  
"Airi…" Haruhi looks in horror at her leg. Everyone else notices the bright red liquid running down her leg. Airi looks and feels even more pain, but closer to her abdomen. It wasn't a lot, but was enough to make her worry. Yorihisa, Mitsukuni's father, looks at his youngest son, Yasuchika, and points to the door.  
"Chika! Go get the nurse!" Chika nods and runs out. Airi's father and Yorihisa rush to Airi to help her keep steady. "Suto! Is it an open wound?"  
"The nurse said there wasn't any stitches needed!" Her father answers frantically. A nurse rushes in and tells everyone to leave except her father.

After an exam and an ultrasound to make sure she didn't have any internal bleeding, the nurse looks grimly at Airi. "Miss, I mean, Mrs Haninozuka…. I'm sorry….." All kinds of bad things went through her mind. Was she dying? Did something happen to Mitsukuni and the nurse thought this would be a good time to tell her? She was scared, terrified. Her heart slowed and she teared up. What was so bad? The nurse looks her square in the eye, and the words that came out of her mouth made her heart stop. "The baby didn't make it." Her father pulls back the curtain and looks at Airi, she's in shock.  
"What… what baby….?" She asked the nurse. The nurse looked puzzled.  
"You didn't know you was pregnant….?" Nothing made sense.  
"N-no…. You don't understand…. My er…." She glances at her father and then back at the nurse. "My 'doctor' told me I couldn't conceive… My chances are lower than winning at lottery." Her father looks more surprised at her news than the news she was pregnant. The nurse's eyes fill to the brim.  
"I'm so sorry…. But you were four months pregnant…."

It felt like a spear had pierced her heart. Her one shot of being a true mother, gone. In the blink of an eye before she even knew or even had time to process. Airi feels sadness, then nothing. Her whole being feels numb. She doesn't feel any emotion. "I…. I see…." She sounds monotone. "Please make sure that, if a procedure is needed, it is done properly, and swiftly." The nurse shivers at her calmness. She stands and nods before walking out. Suto looks at Airi, her eyes look glassy, but no tears have fallen. It's almost as if she put her walls up.  
"Airi…. It's ok….."  
"What's ok? My life is falling to ruin…. And it's all my fault. He wanted to postpone the trip…. But, I said no. Leave me..." Suto backs away and leaves. Airi stares at a wall blankly, lifelessly, and emotionless.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The doctor told Airi she could leave the hospital, but she hasn't. She sits in the waiting room. Her body is hunched over and is hugging herself. She has really dark circles to where her eyes look sunken into her head, she also looks really thin. Someone sits next to her. A deep voice says to her, "Go home." She glances over to see Mori. As usual he looks emotionless.  
"Not yet." She mutters. "Not until I know he's ok….. I have to know…." Mori lays a hand on her head.  
"He will be." He pulls her close and lets her rest her head on his shoulder. "At least sleep..." She didn't want to, she fought with all her might to stay awake. She lost her fight and dozed off on Mori.

Airi feels something soft beneath her. She opens her eyes and she's in a hospital room. She hears the sounds of machines at work, but they weren't connected to her. She turns over and Mitsukuni is asleep beside her. She stands up and tries to walk out, but when she looks up, Mori is guarding the door. She gulps and looks away from him. "You knew he was ok after his surgery…. Why weren't you in here?" He asks sternly. Airi couldn't look at him.  
"How…. how am I supposed to tell him Mori…. After all he went through…. How am I supposed to tell him that his child…. That his child died…." She's in tears now. "How am I supposed to face him Mori… How can I tell him… that we have to bury our baby….." She holds herself and falls to her knees. Mori walks over and puts his hand on her shoulder.  
"You have to…." He says with a tear in his eye. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to.

After an hour, Airi holds Mitsukuni's hand and has a nurse nearby with a sedative in her pocket just in case. Mitsukuni opens his eyes and looks at her. "Airi…. There you are…" As soon as she heard his sleepy voice, she squeezed his and and tried not to cry. She is happy he's alright, but the news of the baby still weighs heavy.  
"Mitsukuni…." She lays her forehead beside him. He strokes her hair and kisses her head. Then she cries.  
"Airi…. Whats wrong….? Is everything ok?" He's still a bit dazed from the pain medication he's on. She looks him in the eyes. He knew something was wrong. "Airi…. What is it….?" She wipes her eyes and sniffles.  
"W-When we crashed…. I… I was pregnant…." She tried to get her words out. Mitsukuni started to smile, but then it hit him. It hit him like a punch to the gut. His face twisted in pain, anger, and sadness.  
"Was….? Airi…. Please… don't- don't tell me…." Airi's pain filled eyes told all. He stood straight up and grabbed her and put her in an embrace. He sobbed and he couldn't say anything. He just held her in a sobbing silence.

After Mitsukuni's recovery, Airi and Mitsukuni buried their child in the cemetery where Mitsukuni's family resides. They kept it strictly family and the host club. Airi stayed emotionless the whole time, like she couldn't cry anymore. Mitsukuni just held her. The only person not there was Haruhi. Tamaki came as a representative of both of them. Once they buried the casket Tamaki walks up to them. "Airi… I-I'm sorry for you're loss….. I can't imagine…." Airi looks up with a hateful expression.  
"No… you can't…. Because your child is still alive...You can have kids at a normal rate…. We… we can't…" Airi walks away and kneels by the gravestone. Tamaki looks hurt and Mitsukuni looks at him.  
"I'm sorry… please…. Give her time Tamaki…. Shes…. Really hurt right now… she didn't mean it…"  
"No…. I understand why she said it…. And I know why Haruhi didn't come… I really meant that i'm sorry…." Tamaki looks at the grave stone. It says 'RIP Baby Haninozuka'. "This was a huge blow to Haruhi… She tried to help Airi with the pain of not being able to have kids." He almost loses his composure and covers his eyes.  
"We may just have to accept it Tamaki." He is sad and has a tear in his eye. "We weren't meant to be parents…"  
"I don't think that's true. I think you just have to try different ways. Adoption, surrogate, maybe in vitro. You…. may have to wait a while though… wait until the grief in Airi is gone down…." Mitsukuni nods and Tamaki leaves.

Mitsukuni and Airi stay at the grave for a while longer and he finally takes her home. Airi lays on the bed the whole afternoon, and the whole night. Mitsukuni can't sleep as he's filled with worry. He tries to hold her but she doesn't act like he's even there. He tries to think of a way to cheer her up. He then stands and walks to his car, runs to the store and comes back with a bag. He didn't know how much it would work, but he wanted to try. "Sweetie….? I got you something…." She doesn't move as her back is away from him. He reaches into the bag and pulls out a silk purple bunny with a light green bow. He knew she use to love Usa-chan back in the host days. He goes on the other side of the bed so she is now facing him. He holds the bunny toward her but she doesn't move. He then slips the bunny under her arm and pecks her lips. "Sweetheart…. I love you…."

He stands to go back to bed and he hears a soft whisper. "How….?" She asks. He bends back down so he can hear her. "How can you still love me... When I caused all of this….?" Mitsukuni's eyes widen and puts his forehead to hers.  
"No… no no no no….. Baby… it's not your fault….." He strokes her hair to try and comfort her. "It's no one's fault…. It was a freak accident…."  
"I'm still not sure what happened…." A tear falls and she hugs the bunny tight.  
"The other driver couldn't stop his car, his breaks suddenly went out. They snapped as they were going down a hill. He…. freaked out and couldn't pull the emergency break in time…. Sweetie please believe me…. I don't blame you, him, or even me…. Please…. I know it's hard… but you need to sleep….." She looks deep into his eyes. Her eyes were puffy and droopy from crying and lack of sleep combined.  
"Snuggle me….?" She asked. He smiles smally and and gets into bed and cuddles her.  
"I thought you'd never ask." And soon, for the first time in two weeks. Airi finally drifts off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The past year had been really hard on Airi and Mitsukuni. Airi had cut off everyone from the host club, but Mitsukuni kept in contact. They all knew how heartbroken Airi was and how badly it affected her. She just wanted some space. Mitsukuni figured now is the time to ask her. Baby Haninozuka's anniversary of death was last month and Airi seemed a bit better. He grabbed the video camera and hid it in a pocket with a hole in it. He went to her room and grabbed her hand. "Airi come with me." Without another word she follows him and he takes her to a room where there was nothing but a single box. He inhaled and exhaled at the marvel. He walked over and opened it.

Airi smiled wide and chuckled. For what awaited her was a pink, bunny known as Usa-chan. "You kept him after all this time…?" She picks him up and snuggles him. Mitsukuni nods and holds her with the bunny.  
"Yeah…. I kept him…. For my first born….." Airi's heart slowed and looked at the floor. "We can never get the baby back that we had lost…. But we can try other ways…."  
"Like how….?" She whispered to him. He pulls away from her and holds her shoulders. He blushes a bit but looks serious.  
"I want us to have this family Airi…. And I didn't know how you would react so…. I have an appointment on standby…."  
"For what…?"  
"In vitro." She stopped and looked at Mitsukuni. "I want us to try and have our biological baby first, and then if push comes to shove, we can adopt." Mitsukuni was serious and looked really mature, more mature than she had ever seen. Airi looks at Usa-chan and smiles at the thought of a baby running around with this little guy. She nods slowly, but not hesitantly. She looks in his eyes and says,  
"Let's do it."

Ironically Mitsukuni made the appointment for later on in the day. Airi and Mitsukuni had walked into the hospital. Airi was carrying Usa-chan for good luck. While they waited for the doctor, they held hands. Airi was obviously nervous so she squeezes his hand. He didn't mind of course. Once the doctor came in Airi almost lept off the table from excitement. The doctor explained the procedure and gave her an ultrasound. After all of that was done, she gave Airi an injection. "Now thats to help with ovulation you have to come back every day to get these injections until we can get enough eggs to perform the procedure."

After five days Airi returns to the hospital to get her last injection, but when the ultrasound is performed, to Airi's surprise, there are six eggs. The doctor doesn't give her the injection and goes straight for the extraction. Mitsukuni leaves the room to give his sample. Airi didn't feel any pain as they extracted the eggs. She was beyond herself with excitement. Once all the 'dirty work' was done they have to wait five to ten days for the in vitro process to happen, then another ten days to see if it worked. The wait felt like forever, then the time came. She bought a pregnancy test and used it to see if it worked.

Three minutes felt like an eternity to Airi. She paced around the bathroom checking it every second. Then she seen something happening. She watched it carefully as a blue negative sign appeared in the box. She sat on the toilet seat and hung her head in disappointment. She came to the conclusion that maybe it was time to consider adoption. Her heart was sore and yet it still had a glimmer of hope that adoption was possible. She had really hoped for a biological child. Once she walks out of the bathroom, her bunny and Usa-chan are on the bed. She grabs them both and hugs them. "I don't care anymore." She whispers. "I don't care if it's biological or not… I just want my family…."


End file.
